Souris Douce
by nycbabyfanfics
Summary: Young teenager, Everly Taylor, recently moved to Paris, France for her dad's new job. Since she is diagnosed with social anxiety, Everly will have to start all over on starting a new life by making new friends, getting to know the area, and understand the culture. Little did she know that she would soon become the holder of the Mouse Miraculous, Souris Douce!


p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 12.0000pt;"emspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt;"*Click!*/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 12.0000pt; margin-bottom: 12.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 12.0000pt; margin-bottom: 12.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12.0000pt;""Is... is it on? The light is green, so..." I said to myself, puzzled by my new video camera. I checked to see if it was recording, and thankfully it was. "Uh, hello, this is just a test of my new camera." I stopped recording and then started a new video. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 12.0000pt; margin-bottom: 12.0000pt;"emspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 12.0000pt; margin-bottom: 12.0000pt;"emspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt;"*Click!*/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 12.0000pt; margin-bottom: 12.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 12.0000pt; margin-bottom: 12.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12.0000pt;""Hello, this is my, um, first video my therapist forced me to make for myself." Suddenly, my mom walked by my room door, which was open./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 12.0000pt; margin-bottom: 12.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 12.0000pt; margin-bottom: 12.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12.0000pt;""Oh, Everly," she scolded. "Don't be like that. These videos are going to help you with your social anxiety!" I turned off the camera once again./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 12.0000pt; margin-bottom: 12.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 12.0000pt; margin-bottom: 12.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12.0000pt;"It's almost as if I'm the female version of Evan Hansen, except minus the broken arm. And no, I'm not a theatre kid. Not a real one, anyway. I could NEVER perform anything on stage - heck, you could barely force me onto any stage, performing or not. I just like listening to musicals. (And I may or may not watch bootleg on YouTube now and then. But don't tell anyone, I haven't got caught yet!) Anyways, back to the story./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 12.0000pt; margin-bottom: 12.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 12.0000pt; margin-bottom: 12.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12.0000pt;"I rolled my eyes as I closed my door. I felt stupid about recording these videos, but my therapist said it would help. So, of course, I had to do it. Well, at least I didn't have to upload anything online. /spanemspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt;"Here we go again/span/emspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12.0000pt;", I thought. I took a deep breath, then clicked the "record" button./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 12.0000pt; margin-bottom: 12.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 12.0000pt; margin-bottom: 12.0000pt;"emspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt;"*Click!*/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 12.0000pt; margin-bottom: 12.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 12.0000pt; margin-bottom: 12.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12.0000pt;""Hi, my name is Everly Taylor, and this is my first video recording for my therapy. The date is May thirtieth, 2020, and the time is 3:50 pm. Well, uh, we are currently living in Jacksonville, North Carolina. Oh, and I'm fifteen. My sister, Amanda, is currently four." At this point, I didn't know what was coming out of my mouth./spanemspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt;" This feels so stupid, maybe I should just quit, /span/emspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12.0000pt;"I thought. But I couldn't or I'd probably get punished since this is important to my mom. So, I continued. "Um... well, I'm supposed to do this every day, so it's kind of like a video diary, I guess." So far so good. "Today has been pretty nice so far. Since it's the weekend, it was kind of a relaxing day. Dad and I got to play on the Xbox together for a while, so that was fun." The rest of the day was pretty boring, so I decided to sign off. "I guess that's it. I'll make a new recording tomorrow morning." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 12.0000pt; margin-bottom: 12.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 12.0000pt; margin-bottom: 12.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12.0000pt;"After I turned the camera off, I heard a soft knock. "Come in," I said, knowing it was my sister, Amanda./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 12.0000pt; margin-bottom: 12.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 12.0000pt; margin-bottom: 12.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12.0000pt;""Sissy, what are you doing?" she asked in her adorable high-pitched voice./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 12.0000pt; margin-bottom: 12.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 12.0000pt; margin-bottom: 12.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12.0000pt;""I was just making a video."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 12.0000pt; margin-bottom: 12.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 12.0000pt; margin-bottom: 12.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12.0000pt;""Like Jojo?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 12.0000pt; margin-bottom: 12.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 12.0000pt; margin-bottom: 12.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12.0000pt;""Jojo... Siwa?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 12.0000pt; margin-bottom: 12.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 12.0000pt; margin-bottom: 12.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12.0000pt;""Yeah."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 12.0000pt; margin-bottom: 12.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 12.0000pt; margin-bottom: 12.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12.0000pt;""Um... sure." In case you haven't noticed, my sister loves Jojo Siwa. Personally, Jojo's not my favorite person on earth, but I admire her confidence. I also have to pretend I like her or I'll hurt Amanda's feelings./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 12.0000pt; margin-bottom: 12.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 12.0000pt; margin-bottom: 12.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12.0000pt;""Cool! Can I watch it?" she asked while looking at me with huge, curious eyes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 12.0000pt; margin-bottom: 12.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 12.0000pt; margin-bottom: 12.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12.0000pt;""Uh, no, maybe later," I said, knowing very well I wouldn't show her. Like, ever./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 12.0000pt; margin-bottom: 12.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 12.0000pt; margin-bottom: 12.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12.0000pt;""Aw, okay." Amanda then walked out of my room. She's so adorable./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 12.0000pt; margin-bottom: 12.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 12.0000pt; margin-bottom: 12.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12.0000pt;"I closed my door after her since she wasn't able to reach the doorknob, and then proceeded to flop down on my bed. I reached for my phone on my bedside table to see if there were any interesting TikToks to watch. I never actually make TikToks, but some people on there are hilarious. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 12.0000pt; margin-bottom: 12.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 12.0000pt; margin-bottom: 12.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12.0000pt;"After about two hours, my mom walked into my room and said it was time for dinner./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 12.0000pt; margin-bottom: 12.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 12.0000pt; margin-bottom: 12.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12.0000pt;"While we were all eating at the table, my mom started asking me questions./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 12.0000pt; margin-bottom: 12.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 12.0000pt; margin-bottom: 12.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12.0000pt;""How did your video go?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 12.0000pt; margin-bottom: 12.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 12.0000pt; margin-bottom: 12.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12.0000pt;""Good, I guess. Since it was my first time, it felt a little weird."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 12.0000pt; margin-bottom: 12.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 12.0000pt; margin-bottom: 12.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12.0000pt;""That's okay, you'll get used to it. How long is it?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 12.0000pt; margin-bottom: 12.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 12.0000pt; margin-bottom: 12.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12.0000pt;""I dunno, probably, like two minutes."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 12.0000pt; margin-bottom: 12.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 12.0000pt; margin-bottom: 12.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12.0000pt;""I think that's a good amount of time if you make a video every day." I agreed. We all continued eating dinner, talking about how I /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12.0000pt;"totally /spanemspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt;"crushed /span/emspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12.0000pt;"my dad at Rocket League. We shared some laughs as a family, and then I went off to get ready for bed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 12.0000pt; margin-bottom: 12.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-top: 12.0000pt; margin-bottom: 12.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12.0000pt;"Little did I know, the next day was going to change my entire life./span/p 


End file.
